Just One Night
by Misty Albuquerque
Summary: Porque só uma noite, não pode ser tão errado.


**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem_

_(boas garotas se tornarem)_

**E**u tinha a leve impressão de que não devia estar ali hoje. Não sei se isso se devia ao fato de que eu me sentia desconfortável ali, mas acho que era porque ele não estava comigo. Ok, meio despretensioso da minha parte, eu sei, mas como eu podia evitar? Ele me passava segurança, estabilidade e sei lá mais o quê. O fato é que eu me sentira muito bem com ele ao meu lado por essas duas semanas, e tê-lo distante de mim leva toda essa segurança embora.

**T**udo bem, eu vou explicar melhor, mas antes, três fatos que vão ajuda-lo á entender melhor o que se passa aqui. **1)**Balada e Hermione Granger _definitivamente_ não combinam, nem um pouco. **2)**Eu realmente não queria estar aqui e fui arrastada pela Gina, literalmente. **3)**Ele _ainda_ estava olhando pra mim. Tudo bem, o último fato não é assim tão relevante, não mesmo. Mas sempre me incomodei com a sensação de um par de olhos estarem me fitando. Principalmente se esses olhos forem cinzas.

**I know your type**

**Yeah, daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite (one bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

_Eu conheço seu tipo_

_Yeah, filhinha de papai_

_Só dê uma mordidinha (uma mordida)_

_Me deixe balançar o seu mundo_

**E**la sabia que eu a olhava. E isso era bom, eu acho. Ok, talvez não fosse tão bom assim considerando que ela era namorada dele. Mas isso realmente não vinha ao caso agora porque ele não estava aqui. E isso me dava um tipo de... Hmm... passe livre. Embora isso seja contra os meus conceitos, eu infelizmente tenho que admitir; ela estava incrivelmente gostosa hoje. Isso ninguém podia negar, e quando digo ninguém, é ninguém mesmo. É Potter, pediu pra ser corno.

**S**inceramente, eu nunca imaginei a Granger desse jeito. É meio óbvio eu falar isso, mas que se dane! Vou deixar o clichê de lado e ser sincero de uma vez. Ela não combinava com vermelho. Nem com verde, ou qualquer cor quente. Sim, ela é extremamente _quente_, mas só nesse aspecto. Ela usava um vestido básico preto/curto. E as pernas... Deus e que pernas! A cor escura contrastava com sua pele clara, e a minha vontade de toca-la continuava.

**Cuz just one night**

**Couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

_Porque só uma noite_

_Não pode ser tão errado_

_Eu vou te fazer perder o controle_

**C**éus, isso está me irritando! Por que ele não vira essa cara pra qualquer outro canto? Eu _não estou a fim_ de ficar me sentindo nua. Isso é estranho, mas é assim que eu me sinto quando alguém fica me olhando muito.E, graças á Deus isso raramente acontece. Até agora. O fato dos olhos dele serem cinzas, também não ajuda muito. A minha vontade é ficar encarando ele também, até que ele finalmente canse e vá embora. Mas ta foda de esperar.

**A** Gina falava alguma coisa e eu só sabia disso porque tentava encara-la e a via mexendo a boca, só não sabia o que saía dela. Tentativa fracassada, ok, isso não está ajudando.

_Gina quer calar a boca?- gritei, ok, não foi exatamente um grito, foi o mais alto que a minha voz foi capaz de emitir pra que ela me ouvisse.

_Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, você quer?- ok, provavelmente ela não ouviu.

**E**u sabia que ela sair dali agora não seria uma boa idéia, mas quis correr o risco.

**She was so shy**

**'til i drove her wild**

_Ela estava tão tímida_

_até eu levá-la a loucura_

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

**E**u sei que ela sabia o que eu queria e tentava inutilmente não querer a mesma coisa. Não, eu não fui lá e não, ela não veio aqui, mas pelo olhar dava pra perceber. Sim, ela estava olhando pra mim. A vi murmurando alguma coisa pra melhor amiga e depois a vi saindo. Não ela, a melhor amiga. Hmm, isso seria... _Interessante_.

**E**la virou de costas pra mim e eu não pude deixar de reparar em, ham, suas coxas. Sim, ela é realmente gostosa e eu provavelmente nunca tinha reparado nisso. Até agora. Eu sou meio lerdo, devo admitir. Mas essa mudança repentina de opinião é ligeiramente estranha. Não, não é porque ela virou namorada do Potter que eu reparei nela, se fosse por isso, tinha reparado antes. Então descarto essa hipótese.

_Eu vou pegar uma bebida-gritei pro Blaise.

**E** fui em sua direção.

**You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends**

**You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist**

_Você estava curtindo lá na esquina com seus cinco melhores amigos_

_Você ouviu que eu era problema, mas você não conseguiu resistir._

**E**u me virei pra tentar ignora-lo, mas ainda podia sentir os olhos dele em mim. Um imbecil qualquer ficou me encarando do outro lado do balcão, então, me virei de novo. Oh-oh. Isso não é bom sinal. Por que ele vinha na minha direção com um sorriso estranho no rosto? Por que ele era incrivelmente sexy? Ok, ignorem meu colapso agora, eu realmente não devia ter falado isso.

**M**eu namorado não estava aqui. Mau sinal. A Gina não estava aqui. Pior ainda. E agora ele vinha na minha direção. Não que isso significasse muito, pelo contrário, mas eu sabia o que ele queria e ficaria relutante em dar, porque eu namoro e ponto final! Como se me lembrar disso ajudasse em alguma coisa...

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem (se tornarem)_

**E**la se virou pra mim quando eu estava á uns dois passos dela. Sorri. Aquele sorrisinho besta que eu dava sempre que tenho certeza que consegui o que eu quero. E pela cara que ela fez, eu tinha razão. Adoro quando eu estou certo. Com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, me aproximei dela. Ela se virou outra vez e não me contive.

_Se divertindo?- perguntei enquanto movia as minhas mãos para a sua cintura fina.

_O que você quer?- ela suspirou antes de me perguntar, ainda de costas. Impertinente.

_Você.

**S**abia o que viria a seguir. Sabia que seria igual aqueles filmes clichês em que desde o começo você sabe o que acontece no final. Mas ela se virou e simplesmente sorriu pra mim e colocou as mãos sobre as minhas e as desceu. Fiquei surpreso, mas fui na dela.

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy (that guy)**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

_Eu conheço o seu tipo_

_Garoto, você é perigoso._

_Yeah você é aquele cara (aquele cara)_

_Eu seria burra de confiar_

**O**k, eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu não devia e não devia. Mas eu fiz e sei que não foi por impulso. Não foi por impulso. _Caralho_. Minha consciência não tinha razão. Eu to nem aí pro namorado e o caralho á quatro. As mãos dele estavam no meu quadril. Elas não se mexiam e não saiam dali, mas os olhos dele vagavam por toda a extensão do meu corpo.

**F**alar eu sabia que não ia. Fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse isso muito menos. Mas os olhos dele... Os olhos dele me perguntavam o que aconteceria agora. Ele estava ali, comigo. As mãos dele ali, na minha cintura. E eu sem saber o que dizer/fazer a partir de agora. Mas ele sabia. Sim, eu sabia que ele sabia. E como o olhar dele me fazia a pergunta mais óbvia e sem sentido, eu assenti e ele se aproximou.

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

_Mas só uma noite não pode ser tão errado._

_Você me faz perder o controle._

**N**ão sabia se ela entenderia, mas mesmo assim, rezava pra que ela entendesse que meu olhar dizia algo como: "_Posso fazer alguma coisa ou quer que eu fique aqui parado?_". Acho que ela entendeu. Sim ela definitivamente entendeu porque balançou a cabeça e quando eu cheguei mais perto e descia as minhas mãos, ela só colocou as mãos no meu peito sem me empurrar e não fez objeção.

**A** droga da música! Não, não podia ser essa! Mas o filho da puta do Dj me fez o favor de colocar. Ela era quente. Ela me fazia perder o controle. É, ela me fazia sim.

**She was so shy**

**'til i drove her wild**

_Ela estava tão tímida_

_até eu levá-la a loucura_

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

**J**á era, Foi-se. Acabou, não tem mais volta. Eu estava beijando Draco Malfoy e colocando um chifre no meu namorado. E o pior disso (ou melhor, não sei), é que eu estava _gostando e correspondendo_.

**V**amos ao que interessa; ele beija bem, tem pegada, mas é incrivelmente tarado. As mãos dele estavam na minha coxa e, como eu não fazia nada, acho que ele achou que eu estava _deixando_. E eu estava; deixando e amando. Ah! Eu amo essa música, e ela, hmm, combina perfeitamente com o momento.

**I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist**

_Você estava curtindo lá na esquina com seus cinco melhores amigos_

_Você ouviu que eu era problema, mas você não conseguiu resistir._

**M**úsica filha da mãe! O que eu não entendia era porque eu simplesmente não conseguia mais parar. Minhas mãos tocavam cada parte da pele dela e isso me _excitava_. Deus eu estava excitado! Nada contra eu estar excitado, mas ela não devia me excitar! Ela é a namorada do Pottter, pelo amor de Deus! Bem, pelo menos agora ele realmente virou corno.

**A** trouxe mais pra perto de mim, como se isso fosse possível e rezei, rezei mesmo pra que o Blaise não aparecesse aqui agora. Por Deus, não agora! A coisa tava boa demais pra alguém estragar agora.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem (se tornarem)_

**(Good girls go)**

**(Good girls go)**

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_

**S**im, eu não queria parar. Minha sanidade já tinha ido embora, e parar ia fazer ela voltar. Mas eu preciso respirar e fui obrigada á parar. Coloquei minha testa contra e dele, e suas mãos voltaram pra minha cintura, graças á Deus!

**F**icamos nos encarando por milésimos de segundo. Quando não agüentei mais esperar e o beijei de novo. E a melhor música de todas ainda estava tocando.

**Oh, she gotta way with the boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they dont stand a chance**

**And he gotta way with the girls in the back**

**Actin' like they're too hot to dance**

_Oh, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar_

_Trata-os como se eles não tivessem a menor chance_

_E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás._

_Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar._(2x)

**I**sso foi terminantemente inesperado. Tanto pra mim quanto pra qualquer um que visse a cena. Tentei ser gentil, ir com _um pouco_ de calma, mas não dá! Como eu já disse ela é puro fogo! E a música, definitivamente não ajudava em nada. Sentia sua língua em contato com a minha, as respirações misturadas, minha mão passeando pelo corpo dela e as mãos dela em torno do meu pescoço. Sério, eu não queria parar.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más._

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem_

_Boas garotas se tornarem más._

**H**á, agora mesmo eu não ia parar. Que o Harry, a bebida, o povo em volta, que o mundo se fodesse! Eu tava pegando um gostoso e a única coisa que eu queria, era mais! Ele definitivamente _fazia boas garotas se tornarem más_. Se fazia. E pelo visto, fazia muito bem.

**I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist**

_Eu estava de bobeira na esquina com meus cinco melhores amigos._

_Eu ouvi que você era um problema, mas eu não pude resistir._

**E**la não era inocente. Disso eu tinha absoluta certeza, mas se o namoradinho dela não conseguia dar conta, ela era burra de estar com ele. Eu não leio pensamentos nem nada do tipo, só tenho certeza de que ela veio _assim_ por algum motivo, eu infelizmente só não sei qual.

**E**nquanto eu filosofo, devia prestar mais atenção ao que eu faço, porque a perna dela, aparentemente está no meu quadril. E... Deus, ela realmente está me excitando.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más_

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más_

_Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem_

_(boas garotas se tornarem más)._

**N**ão, eu não sabia mais o que ele fazia comigo ou o que _eu_ fazia com ele. Eu só sabia que essa definitivamente não era eu e que _essa_ estranha "eu", tava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber onde a noite acabaria.

**(Good girls go)**

**(Good girls go)**

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_

_(Boas garotas se tornarem)_


End file.
